undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is one of the two skeleton brothers, the other being Sans, and a major character in the story. Befriending him is necessary to finish the True Pacifist Route. He wants to catch a human so that he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Appearance Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure (in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull). His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims (and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of the Starman from the Mother ''series), a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Personality and traits Papyrus is a loud and flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He tends to work hard, and despite his brash personality, he is a very kind skeleton at heart. He is extremely optimistic and innocent, as shown on a Genocide Run when he continues to believe the player is good at heart, even as the player attacks and ultimately kills him. Papyrus is occasionally rather oblivious and nonobservant, such as when he tries to rub different kinds of creams and "sauces" behind his ears, only to realize that he doesn't have any ears. He can be witty at times, especially when he used reverse psychology to trick Undyne into making friends with the player. For all of his skeleton faults, Papyrus seems to match this with how overwhelmingly determined he is, a feature that made Undyne take notice of him when he waited from midnight to morning for her to accept him into "royal guard training" even though the skeleton begged her. He really likes spaghetti and cooks it in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he's really not very good at it (Frisk describing the taste as "indescribable"). Sans says that ever since he started taking lessons that his culinary talents have improved greatly, and that in a year, his food might even be "edible". In Battle All of his attacks are composed of bones moving across the screen, which start out easily avoided, but become much harder once he turns you blue. He also has a really cool special skeleton attack, as he tells you, but unfortunately he has to use a really neat looking normal attack because a dog stole it. His "blue attack" turns you blue, which gives the element of gravity to the battle, and along with moving around to dodge attacks, you also have to jump. If you lose against him, you will be captured, and placed within Papyrus's shed, from which you can easily escape. If you lose three times, you can bypass the battle entirely. Quotes * ''WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!! Flirt ** OH NO!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! can make spaghetti ** OH NO!!! THE HUMILITY! have zero redeeming qualities * OH NO!!! LET'S DATE L-LATER!! Flirt * LET'S DATE L-LATER!! Flirt * SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!' * YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! * HMMM... I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR... * WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!! * HOLD 'UP' LONGER TO JUMP HIGHER! JEEZ!!! * YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!! * PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! * PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE! * UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!! * THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!! * MY BROTHER WILL ... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. * I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT... * WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? * SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... * AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD... * AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY. * URGH... WHO CARES! GIVE UP!! * GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!! * YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!! * THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE... BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! * BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK! ** WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!! HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. * 'SIGH' HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK. * WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY. * ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS! WELL, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD! Kill * W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE... Attack Route * WOWIE! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE! Papyrus in the Genocide Route * OH, I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE. [[Stick]] * YOU'RE TOO WEAK! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT... OUR GARAGE??? YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! player is at 1 [[HP]] ** WELL!!! YOU MAY HAVE CLEVERLY ESCAPED FROM JAIL BEFORE... BUT THIS TIME, I'VE UPGRADED THE FACILITIES. NOT ONLY WILL YOU BE TRAPPED... BUT YOU WON'T EVEN WANT TO LEAVE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! second time ** YOU ARE... PERSISTENT! BUT! IT JUST WON'T WORK ON ME! I AM THE PERSISTENTEST! AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE PERSISTENESTER... THAT IS WRONG! GRAMATICALLY WRONG! BECAUSE THE CORRECT FORM WOULD BE... NOT AS PERSISTENTEST AS PAPYRUS, THE PERSISTENTESTEST! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LESSON. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! third time Flavor Text * Papyrus blocks the way! * Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. * Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. * Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. * Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear. * You're blue now. * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear. * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear. * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. * Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears. * Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool. * Papyrus whispers "Nyeh heh heh!" * Papyrus is preparing a bone attack. * Papyrus is cackling. * Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack then spends a minute fixing his mistake. * Papyrus is rattling his bones. * Smells like bones. * Papyrus remembered a bad joke Sans told and is frowning. * Papyrus is getting ready for a regular attack. * Papyrus is sparing you. * ''You throw the stick. Papyrus brings it back in his mouth. ''[[Stick]] Relationships Frisk Despite wanting to capture you, Papyrus still cares about you, and eventually ends up dating/hanging out with you if you pick the Pacifist Route. He eventually, however, turns you down, as he realizes he does not feel the same way about you. He does genuinely care about you, though, as shown through keeping you out of danger, and worrying about your well-being when you escape his shed (if he captures you) because you didn't let him know that you were escaping. You remain friends throughout the game. If you pursue the Genocide Route, in your battle with him, he instantly spares you and wishes to guide to on a better path and be friends. Even if you murder him in this route, he still believes that there is good in you and wants to be friends. If you allow him to win in battle, he simply captures you and puts you in the shed, and asks you not to escape. Each time you escape (and allow him to win again) this escalates until Papyrus just gives you the option of not being captured at all. Sans Sans is Papyrus's brother, and though he often yells at Sans to stop being so lazy and he detests the many skeleton puns dropped throughout the game (especially Sans's), the two of them care about each other a lot. Sans refers to Papyrus as "cool". Papyrus often cleans up after Sans, and states that Sans is lucky to have such a cool guy taking care of him. He was also the one to convince Sans to get a job as a sentry. Sans cares deeply for Papyrus, a fact made especially evident should the player decide to kill Papyrus. As the player is being judged at the end of the Neutral Route, Sans rationalizes that the player could easily have saved his brother, but chose not to. If the player insists to Sans that they are not his brother's keeper, Sans denounces them as a "dirty brother killer." In a Genocide run, should Sans be slayed by the player, he calls out to the long-dead Papyrus with his dying breath, masking his despair with his usual carefree persona. Undyne Papyrus and Undyne are good friends. Being the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne took Papyrus under her wing to train him, however instead of giving him fighting lessons, she gave him cooking lessons, because she believed he was too nice to join the royal guard. Still, Papyrus continues to try his best to capture a human so Undyne will let him join the royal guard. He believes that she and the player can truly get along, even offering to be their "wingman" for their friendship. Flowey In an optional conversation with Sans, it is implied that Papyrus has encountered Flowey, and that he receives flattery, advice, encouragement and predictions from Flowey, probably to Flowey's benefit. Flowey also told Papyrus to bring him and Undyne, Asgore, Sans, and Alphys, to bid the Player farewell. Flowey actually wanted them to gather in order to harvest their Souls and open the gate to the Surface. Mettaton Like most monsters in the Underground, Papyrus idolizes Mettaton as a popular celebrity. He own several MTT-Brand items, watches his shows, and calls him his "FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE" in a call with him in Hotland. Papyrus dubs the ghost who Mettaton once was "HAPPSTABLOOK, THE HAPPY GHOST", which isn't wrong, it's just his headcanon. Otherwise, the two never officially meet in the main story. Endings In the credits of the True Ending Papyrus is shown driving a red car along a highway, something he has always wanted to do. Trivia ] * He is one of the only characters in the game who doesn't have a * in front of the dialogues. Papyrus does not have anything in the front; all of the characters start off with a *. * If you type "Papyru" for the character's name, the response becomes "I'LL ALLOW IT!!!". This makes Papyrus the only boss character who lets their name be chosen at the beginning of the game (if only because the character limit prevents you from typing out the full name). * His UnderNet username is COOLSKELETON95. Following the convention of using your birth year in your username, this puts him at 14 to 24 years old in the year 201X. * If you don't Flirt with Papyrus during his battle, the "date" turns into a "hangout". You can also only hangout with Papyrus if you spare him in an aborted Genocide playthrough. * When you visit Papyrus' house for the first time, right before the date/hangout, continuously walking in and out of Papyrus' kitchen at a rapid pace causes him to dash quickly to the left and to the right (as Papyrus does follow you to the kitchen when you enter in, then goes back to where he originally was as you exit it). You will eventually hear a tinkling sound every time you switch rooms, eventually leading to a different 'completion' sound being heard. If you talk to Papyrus after that, he'll mention he can't feel his legs, which must mean he is a great host. * When encountering Papyrus after a normal reset, he will notice the human looks familiar to him before Sans says they look familiar because of the rock. At the electric maze, Papyrus asks Sans if he knows the human. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Snowdin Category:Characters